Scribing is an important technique for installing cabinets, baseboards, shelves, countertops, mouldings and the like against walls or floors having imprecisely matched surfaces. It is the act of tracing an imperfect surface onto material so that the material will fit tightly to the surface once material is removed to the scribed line. An example of where scribing is done would be on baseboard where it is scribed to tightly fit to the floor or cabinets where they are scribed to tightly fit to the wall. Construction and woodworking materials used for domestic and industrial purposes are often fitted together as well as to existing surfaces such as floors and walls. The junction between the materials or between the materials and the surfaces often do not precisely match and need to be adjusted for better aesthetics or proper function. Carpenters, craftsman, woodworkers, or other material installers may overcome the mismatches in the surfaces to be joined by transcribing the profile of a reference surface of onto a target surface of an object using a scribe tool. The profile of a reference surface is often transcribed onto a target surface for fitting to the reference surface. After a scribe line is marked, the material is then cut, planed, or trimmed to match the transcribed profile for a tight fit.